ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
A message from Canada
This is the second episode of Dex 10. Summary Dex and Sam recessive a message from Uncle Steve who work in Canada. Plot In Dex's house Dex and Sam is playing boot ball game. Sam:Yes!!!!!!(score a ball) Dex:No!!!!(try to catch the ball but fail) Sam:I win!!! Dex:Come on!!!You are fotball expert!!! Sam:But you seems have improve your football skill. Dex:Yes!!!! Sam:Let's get in!!(go inside house) Dex:Ok. Sam:Let's watch TV!!(grab the remote control) Dex:So...boring...... Sam switch on the TV.Its a news channel. (TV)Reporter:In town 97,3 robber is robbing a bank. Sam:Where are those police?Police should help them... Dex:They really need help...(watch the Alnitrix) Sam:What did you say? Dex:Nothing...i need to use bathroom!!(run inside bathroom) Dex run inside the bathroom and close the door. Dex:Ok....What will help?(switch his watch) Dex:Time to go Big Chill!!!!(slamp the watch) Big Chill:Big Chill!!!!! Then Big Chill become intangible and flew off his house. In Town 97 Robber#1:Yes...We are going to be rich this time!!! Robber#2:Then..let's go before those cops come!!! Robber#3:Ok!!! Then Big Chill flew out from the ground. Big Chill:No one go without the permission!!! Robber#3:Better get off!!!(point his gun to Big Chill) Big Chill use ice breath to freeze Robber#3 gun. Robber#3:Ah!!!Monster!!!(run away with Robber#1 and Robber#2) Big Chill:No one escape me!!!(fly towards those Robber) Big Chill freeze the three Robber's leg. Robber#1:Ah..my leg!!! Robber#2:Can't move!!! Robber#3:My leg is cold........... Big Chill:This tell you guys not to robbing bank again. Then some police has came. Big Chill:Ok...looks like my job is done!!! Big Chill:Time to go!!(become intangible and fly away) Back to Dex's house Sam:Oh....Dex!!!!(watching the news channel) Then the door bell rings.Sam open it. Dex: i am back...(walk in the house) Sam:How many time i tell you...... Dex:Come on!!! Sam:Ok...Be careful next time!!! Dex:I know!!! Outside Dex's house A mystery man is watching at Dex and Sam is talking.Then he got away. Back to Dex's house Sam:Hey,Dex I had recessive a letter from uncle Steve. Dex:Really?Did he say when he came back? Sam:No...he say he need to work more few month..... Dex:Oh.......(making a sad face) Sam:Why you so sad? Dex:He took away my PS3!!!And now i don't know where he kept it!!! Sam:come on you still have computer game.... Dex:Yeah.....What did he wrote in the letter? Sam:Ok..I will read it to you: The letter Dear Sam and Dex, I am sorry.....Dex,Sam.My boss want me to stay more few month.I hoped you two will take care each other,no fighting anymore.Don't make my house dirty.Take Care! From your Uncle Steve Back to Dex and Sam Dex:What?Even this letter is even more shorter than my Essay!!!!! Sam:I know why you are so angry... Dex:Yeah!!!!He didn't even tell where is my PS3!!! I am going crazy!!!!(Slamp his watch and transform into Grey Matter) Grey Matter:PS3 !!!! Whre are you?????(Run away) Sam:What are you doing? Grey Matter:I am going to find my PS3!!!!!(run everywhere) Sam:I really have no idea with this guy..... Grey Matter:Where are you?(jump inside a TV) Sam:Dex...The TV..... Then Sam walk near the window.Then he saw a mystery man standing outside his backward. Sam:Hey!!!(shout at the mystery man) Then the mystery man run away. Grey Matter:Why are you shouting? Sam:Nothing....... Dinner time Sam and Dex is eating burger as thier dinner. Sam:It is yummy... Dex:Yes......But i still cannot find my PS3. This time Sam look out the window again then he saw the mystery man again. Sam:Dex!!! Someone outside our backward,better check it out!!! Dex:OK!!!!(press his watch the transform into Diamondhead) Then Diamondhead and sam walk to the backward. Diamondhead:Let's see.(make his hand into sword) Sam took a touch light and run into a backward. Sam:Come out!!! I know you are here!!! Diamondhead:Hey!!! Come out and fight me!!!! Then there are some sound behind the tree.Diamondhead and Sam run near the tree. Diamondhead:Its just a cat!!! Arh!!!!(Scare the cat away) Sam:i am wrong.... Diamondhead:?????? Sam:Maybe this is my illusion.... THE END???? Character Dex Sam Uncle Steve(mention only) Vilivian The Robber Unknown Character Mystery man Alien used *Big Chill (first appearance) *Grey Matter (first appearance) *Diamondhead (first appearance) Category:Episodes